


The sudden shock of a PAX

by Hbtrashandrants2013



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Based on a conversation, Fluff, Gen, This is sorta depressing, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbtrashandrants2013/pseuds/Hbtrashandrants2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Caddy are at PAX. One of them breaks and the other has to look after them. </p>
<p>This is bad. I wrote this in 2 hours and it breaks a rule by Hannah (HanBan of YT)  so ill be dead tomorrow</p>
<p>Also,based on a head canon theseeroftime wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sudden shock of a PAX

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a hc Jackie wrote on tumblr. I did this instead of revision

PAX 2017. One of the biggest conventions in the USA. I can see the others paces in front of me in the main hall,walking to the Polaris booth to talk to the people there. I don't feel as energetic as the others today. Maybe because of jet lag,I don't know. The good thing about being friends with tall people is they always stand out,especially Luke and Ian. You can see them from the other side of the hall,so I won't get lost. I look around at the room: it's full of people chatting by doors,where panels and shows are held. It wasn't as manic and loud as SGC or some of the UK cons I've been to and I feel a bit less stressed here. 

That didn't last that long though. 2 minutes later, the room was engulfed by noise and people. A panel had finished and everyone was leaving. I tried to power walk and catch up with the others,so I didn't get lost, but I couldn't move. I know this, I know what's gonna happen and I can't stop it. I try to run but I can't,my legs are shaking and are glued to the floor. Seconds later,it solidifies itself. My breathing gets louder and quicker. I'm having a panic attack alright. I can't control it or make it easier to cope and wait to catch up,it's never been this bad before,even the first one when I was at Centre Parcs back in April last year. I start to cry. I feel dizzy and sick,and I'm hyperventilating along with my heart beating so fast it's making my chest ache. I'm either going to collapse or be sick and both will make this all worse. I can't see the others anymore,I've lost them. I fall into my knees and stop trying to slow (and quieten) my breathing down and let the attack take over my body. I close my eyes and cry as hard as I could. I've already messed up,could it really get better?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
[Ian's POV]   
“Have any of you seen James? I can't see him anymore.” Jeff,Austin,Luke,Jimmy and I are crowded onto the empty Polaris stage,waiting for James so we could go off and explore the city,as nothing is going on right now. “Come to think of it,I haven't seen Caddy for a while,maybe he's looking at something,text him if you worried,I promise you” I follow Jimmy’s advice and text him,but I still feel like something has happened. Why didn't he catch up with us? He didn't look that interested in any of the stalls on the sides on the hall when we were with him.

I didn't get any type of reply from James. “Guys,go on somewhere without me,I'm going to find James.” Jeff nods and said that they'll be with Jon and Shane in food court. When they headed out I turned around and walk slowly back to the other end we entered from about 30 minutes ago. I text him again,this time a bit more worried than before. I asked some of the other Youtubers if they'd seen him,none of them had,but Wallid and Tamashi {a/n I think that's how you spell it} agreed to help me. The two of them tried to call him to see if we hear his ringtone,but nothing. Maybe his phone is dead or he talking with someone. Nothing happened. Right? 

When we were near the entrance to the main stage, Wallid said something to Tamashi and slowly walked off. Tamashi approaches the thing that was making the weird noise. I slowly follow her and I can see clearly what,or who it is. She tells me that she and Wallid are going to tell the others what happened and left. It finally clicked on what that noise is,he's hyperventilating. I get the closest you can be to someone, and bend down.James’ whole body is shaking and he looks dreadful,his face is red from tear stains. He looks a mess. “James,are you okay? You look scared,” I get no answer,he's too worked up and shaken to work out what's going on and that I'm here. I slowly help him to his feet and take him into my arms. His breathing is slightly scaring me,it's so irregular,it's like he is struggling to. I run my hand over his head,which seems to help a bit. “Come on let's go somewhere calmer and clean you up.”

I sorta half lead,half carry him to the bathroom and hug him against me, rocking and comforting him. I don't know what on hell I should do,but I hope he'll calm down with whatever I did. I can hear a change in the rapid breathing from minutes ago,it slowed down. I look down at the shorter Brit to see him holding himself up on the edge of a cubical,the other was on the bridge of his nose. “You ok? You look like you're about to faint..” I get no answer but he does into one of them and closes the door. I hear reaching noises and I gulp,I feel so bad. I unlock my phone and text the others that we'll be coming. I see that Wallid ha told the other and I feel relieved that James wouldn't have to explain what happened.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We walk into the food court,I can feel James is not wanting to be here,he's squashing my fingers in his grip. We are greeted by Luke and Jimmy smiling. Wallid is chatting to Tamashi and I guessed the others had gone off a while back to explore. “Caddy! Come and join us,we need to tell you what we heard at the booth!”At this point,Wallid and Luke signal me over out of earshot of the others. Wallid turns to us and said about keeping this from the fans and rejoins the others at the table,noticing that Caddy still isn't talking at all. Luke lowers his voice at looks over to the table,James is still sorta in a state of shock,you could see it in his eyes. “How bad was it,Ian,I've never seen him zone out this bad before.” I don't know how to answer him,I don't know if they could get any worse than what I saw.”It was bad. Never seen him ever in that state,never do.” Luke nods. He understands I don't feel happy talking about the state me and Wallid found him. We go and sit down and I ruffle James’ hair and smile at him. “I know you really shouldn't feel embarrassed or ashamed about this,you didn't mean for it to happen…” I hear him speak for the first time in hours:”Yeah. But I can't control them. I can't calm down at all” I pick him up and snuggle him,I hear him cry into my shirt. 

Today was an eye opener on how James really is, not this persona he puts on for us...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I had too much time.


End file.
